


Come With Me

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hate Sex, Obsessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags May Change, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: Rather quickly he discovers that she can never leave his side. His hunger for her is just too strong and anything that stands in his way will be taken down. Whether she wanted he to or not.He was hers and he was devoted to make her his.Mercilessly.~~~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Catch the second chapter on my wattpad at Jumin Baby Boy!

The pale man sighed softly at the child who's head laid silently on his thigh, soft snores came from the child as he turned softly. Blond messy hair getting messier.

 

Orochimaru glanced down in his lap to the boy who was currently messing with the blonds plushy face. A calm face present on him as the dark haired child played with the blond locks tempted to yank so the blond could wake up and they could play. 

 

The snake like man chuckled to scared to move and wake up Sasuke's sleepy friend. He meant no harm when he said it was peaceful when Naruto was sleeping. The man could only take so much of the flamboyant child. 

 

In the end, he adored all the children though. Some called him a creep for quitting his old high paying job just to watch over small children. Most of the time he tried to let it not get to him but others, he couldn't help it. 

 

His old job caused pain to not just others but himself too. There were so many times he wished he could just die like a normal human, but it wasn't easy. It never was. However, now he was happy even if sometimes he felt like he was missing something. Something to make him complete. 

 

He blinked back into realization when the blond stirred in his sleep as Sasuke repeatedly smacked his face with his small chubby hand. The Uchiha was getting bored by the second but clearly he was sleepy. The man sighed and lightly grabbed the boys hand who looked up at him with a small pout and teary eyes. He yawned which only made it worst. 

 

Orochimaru smiled softly before putting his hand in the small boy's hair petting the soft dark locks. 

 

"Hey hey, let him sleep little one. You need to nap too. If you wake him now he'll be upset." 

 

He hummed. The small boy opened his mouth before the man manuvered his large hands under the small children and stood up. The blond laid curled in his arm as the man carried them over to the others who were napping in the blankets under the window were they could feel the warm sun on their soft skin. 

 

The Uchiha laid his head on the man's strong chest nuzzling softly making the man hum. He looked at the others thinking where to lay down the sleeping Uzumaki and sleepy Uchiha. He shouldn't separate them, they hated to be separated from each other and he knew Sasuke hated to be trapped by Sakura so he hummed. 

 

He glanced down at the small children. Shikimaru laid with the round Choji next to him, snoring cutely. Ino hand her small arms under Sakura's shirt liking the warmth. At first Orochimaru thought it was quite weird that the small blond hair girl did it knowing the small pink haired one whined about it but eventually Sakura stopped fighting her friend.  

 

The man chuckled a little at the memory. 

 

He glanced at the blankets seeing squirming. He stood up from his spot putting the book down letting Gaara read it to the other's with cute difficulty. Till he eventually let Lee help him who read was happy to help. The man maid his way silently over to the blankets and stopped by them. He tilted his head curious as to what the small girls were doing. 

 

'Hopefully nothing grown.' 

 

He thought to himself with a soft laugh. He guessed that the small girls heard him because the small fight stopped before Sakura jumped from the blankets on to his clutching the beautiful komodo that hung on his firm body. He laughed and held her as Ino pouted sitting up. 

 

"Oro-chan! Tell her to stop putting her hands in my shirt!" 

 

"It's cold!" 

 

The small blond shouted back at the small pinkette who glared. Orochimaru listened to them bicker waiting for the moment. 

 

"Just warm yourself up!" 

 

"But you're chubby and it feels nice!" 

 

Sakura sniffled at the word 'chubby'. She never really liked it. All of them were chubby to the man but they all were cute. Chubby wasn't a bad thing. He didn't mind having a heavier girlfriend because chubby wasn't being fat. He sighed at the two petting their heads making a mess out of their hair making them look up at him. 

 

"Ah girls girls.." 

 

He said softly with a soft chuckle. 

 

~~~

 

He saw Gaara roll over a bit softly bumping Neji who frowned a bit but other than that he stayed asleep. He smiled laying the blond and Raven haired boys in the empty spot watching how the blond almost immediately cuddled up to his friend. Sasuke didn't last long against the cuddle monster he called his friend. 

 

Orochimaru smiled triumphantly before standing back up and stretching. He then looked at the children doing roll call in his head. 

 

Hinata. Check. 

 

Neji. Check. 

 

Gaara. Check. 

 

Naruto and Sasuke. Check 

 

Ino. Check.

 

Sakura. Check. 

 

Kankuro. Check. 

 

Kiba. Check.

 

Lee. Check. 

 

Shikimaru. Check. 

 

And Choji. Check. 

 

He hummed before silently making his way to the door and slipping out the room silently. They'd be sleep for a while so he should get lunch ready. Hopefully Kabuto would be back soon considering the silver haired male helped with the chores. He trailed to the kitchen walking down the large hallway. 

 

He hummed to himself before entering the large kitchen. He prepared lunch not even looking back when the door to the large house unlocked from the outside and opened. Just from the smell he knew it was the silverette. He smiled watching the stove full of pancakes, sausages and eggs. Sniffing softly to make sure the toast didn't burn inside the oven. 

 

The teen huffed hauling in the many bags of food and clothes he brought. Orochimaru chuckled at the teen and with a smug smile and turned to him crossing his arms. 

 

"So, what did you bring home maid boy" 

 

He joked smiling innocently at the glared the teen shot at him as he pulled in the last bag closing the large door behind him and locking it with the key he usually kept around his neck just so he wouldn't leave it anywhere or have one of the kids steal it from him. 

 

"Peachy. I had to steal a buggy and ride it here to get all this stuff here in one piece. How are the kids?" 

 

He asked pulling bags into the kitchen and with the man's help they put everything away. He laid the bags of clothes next to the couch for them to grab in a bit. Kabuto placed the three gallons of milk in the fridge. They only needed so much only cause a special blond liked to stoop in the kitchen at night. 

 

Orochimaru glanced at a shirt in on of the bags and pulled it out with his gentle fingers reading the front. 

 

Destiny Baby!

 

He laughed loudly covering his mouth and holding on to the counter as a smile came to the teens face as he turned off the stove and oven. The shirt had a small deer on it with a  crown on it's head. How could he not laugh, it was cute. Kabuto pulled out plates for the children and started placing the food on the clean dishes. 

 

He hummed at the laughing man. 

 

"Found that for Neji. I think he'll love it." 

 

Orochimaru got the last of his giggles out before wiping his teary eyes. He nodded. No doubt. That's was if Lee didn't steal it from him. The man sighed before looking at the teen again. 

 

"So how was school?" 

 

He asked. The boy smiled a bit more as a soft blush came to his face. The action made the man curious obviously seeing as the male tilted his head. Kabuto never really blushed so why today. 

 

"Was there a pretty girl?" 

 

He teased making smoochy kisses. He chuckled. Kabuto flushed even more before throwing a sausage at the man who caught it in his mouth and ate it with puffy cheeks. Kabuto huffed finishing the plates. 

 

"Yes. Really pretty." 

 

"Oh?~ You know her name yet lover boy?" 

 

The teen looked at him with a soft smile. He spoke softly after it playing with his hands nervously. 

 

"Her name, as I heard when she introduced herself was (F/n) (L/n)." 

 

~~

Chapter one yay! Hope you guys enjoy it so far, I'll try to make it better. Sorry for any errors or if I spelled Shikimaru's name wrong. I'll fix it at a later point. 

 

Your also Kabuto's classmate and crush how ya feeling lololo. I will work harder for the next chapters. I really hope people will read this story and enjoy it for what it is. 

 

-Ashley

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey brat! Get back here!"

 

The bartender yelled at the fleeing girl. You huffed in annoyance seeing how determined he was to catch you as you jumped off the next roof rolling to the next safely. The bags in your hands jiggle and you sigh.

 

What a drag..

 

You continued to run seeing his figure on the lower ground, panting and huffing. He glanced up at you again with angry eyes, sweat falling down his face.

 

"How can someone as fat as you do that huh?!"

 

He yelled and you growled. You turned you ankle in a sharp turn and leaped down. One leg up as your arms held your precious bags. He gasped loudly when your leg connected with his shining bald head and slammed his body into the ground hearing him yell and the ground shatter. You dropped down on the ground looking down at your stomach with a frown. You're (s/e/c) hues looked at his body.

 

You weren't sure if you killed him or not but you still spoke. You're dirty and baggy clothes shivered in the wind a bit.

 

"Watch who you're talking to old man. "

 

You said darkly, the craze look swirled in your eyes for a split second before you closed them. Opening them again your eyes were back to their beautiful (e/c) color. You huffed before disappearing behind the big buildings before the villagers caught your face.

 

~~~

 

Kabuto yawned loudly arching his lean strong body, his messy hair attached itself to his face as his boxers were pulled down a bit on his hips showing that delicious v. He groaned before jumping forward in shock and looking back.

 

Orochimaru smiled innocently at the boy, his finger in the air showing that what Kabuto had felt actually happened.

 

"Ah, Kabuto. You awake."

 

The teen huffed and scratched the back of his head. He hummed and rubbed his eyes getting the sleep of of them. For some reason he felt like he wasn't going to like what the man was going to say next so he stayed on edge.

 

"Yeah? Thanks to you"

 

Orochimaru hummed clearly hiding something behind his back and the teen lifted a neat eyebrow. The man had a little sweat on his cheek and Kabuto shivered. The man moved his hand to the front of him holding a small boy who whined embarrassed.

 

"I need you to change him."

 

Kabuto fell out.

 

Orochimaru sighed at Kiba in his arms as the boy huffed. The small boy looked at Orochimaru who looked more nervous. He didn't want to change that monstrosity of a diaper. When he saw it the first time he never jumped. So instead of facing it himself he decided to have Kabuto do it, even if he had to force him.

 

The man sighed.

 

"If you do it, I'll do the grocery shopping tonight.."

 

Almost immediately the teen popped back up gently taking the boy in his hands. He never found it fair that the man got to stay inside with the cute little chibi children while he had to go outside in the frostbite-off-your-ass weather. He smiled brightly at the man who seemed to be pouting now.

 

"I mean if you insist."

 

The man rolled his eyes and since the teen was being smug, he didn't bother to warn him. He smirked before walking back to the wooden door or the bedroom.

 

"Yeah yeah"

 

He chuckled before disappearing out the door. Kabuto glance down at the brown haired boy in his hands who looked up at him with a flushed face.

 

"Looks like someone made an accident"

 

He huffed at the boy. The small child frowned before smirking.

 

"Was it your mom?"

 

"Why you!"

 

He pinched the boy's marked cheeks watch how he fought back, small hands harshly gripped at his hair. Orochimaru grinned outside the door before walking off, shoes clicking with each step.

 

~~

 

The man pulled on his scarf a bit more hiding his face while trying to keep warm. This was one reason he hated doing the grocery shopping. It was almost always too cold for him. The sky was dark and he could visibly see his breath flowing pass his fabric.

 

With determined steps he walked passed the shops suddenly glad it was night time. The villagers couldn't hate and hurt him if they didn't know he was here. The cart jiggled and rolled carefully to each of his steps before he stunned to a stop.

 

I large crack formed in the ground, ripples of earth dug up and even the scent of blood filled the air. His golden eyes dilated for a second before relaxing. He hadn't seen it before considering he took another route to the store but upon seeing it now he wanted to know what caused it.

 

He looked around in the dark and silent night, eyes glowing a bit. Sharp and focused almost as though he was on a hunt.

 

When something bumped into him he clasped his hand around their wrist making the being yelp and struggle. He held the cart with his other hand and the girl whimpered. He looked down at her, long black hair temporarily dancing over his eyes. He got a look at her and froze. She sent a heavy glare, eyes lit up in (s/e/c) hues.

 

Her (s/t) glistened in the cold air and her plush lips formed an annoyed straight line. He stared trying not to let his cheeks get rosy, not like she could see them under the scarf anyway. Her hand balled into a fist. He looked to her chest then those lush hips, his eyes widen as she snatched her wrist away jumping a couple feet back.

 

He gathered his thoughts before speaking in a cool calm tone. "What's your name darling." he spoke softly pulling the cart back over. Her eyes followed his moment before she scoffed.

 

"Don't worry about it.." she spoke back and he let out a chuckle.

 

"Do you know my name?" he asked almost playfully. The winds around spin for a second and she shivered thanks to her exposed skin. He frowned a little as she tried to fight it off.

 

She glared standing straight. "No. Why would I care to know your name." she hummed crossing her arms. For a second he almost made it clear that her attitude was both annoying him and arousing him. He blinked slowly. She stared at him as her cheeks turned slightly rosy, he had to stop from smirking.

 

"Y/N... It's Y/N."

 

He completely froze up turning to stone. She chuckled before a door jiggled roughly in one of the shops. "Debra! That damn girl is back! Get Rachel!" the deel voice yelled. The girl squeaked before looking around. The sound of a gun filled the air and Orochimaru snapped out of it.

 

He quickly grabbed the girl, setting the cart aside and pulling her up onto his back carrying her. She didn't argue at the time as people started to kick down their doors. For a second the male wondered how to girl got this many people to hate her, he came to the conclusion that this wasn't the time to ask though. He quickly snatched the cart and pushed it jumping on.

 

It rolled down the hill recklessly and he didn't miss how the girl laughed in his ear. He sighed.

 

~~

 

Sorry if it got messy at the end! It's just been a while since I've updated it so I was rushing to get this out.

 

Hope you guys enjoyed it tho!

 

-A


End file.
